giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Roland, also known as “'Gunner'”, is an unreleased hero for Gigantic. “The Bounty Hunter” was a Shooter type hero, armed with shotgun and gadgets. He was one the first heroes created for the game, debuting in its prototype – Raid. He migrated into Gigantic with slightly changed visual design but with the same skill kit. He first appeared in the Announce Trailer and was available to play in Pre-Alpha phase. During Pre-Alpha Roland's abilities were changing often, to the point he was completely removed for a total rework.Roland Leaves Gigantic’s Hero Roster for ‘Reinvention’ After official release of the game, developers and testers mentioned that beside refreshed abilities Roland also got a new model.DrRabbito1 comments on Any of you remember Roland, any info or screenshots of his updates? (Reddit) In February 2018 concept artist Devon Cady-Lee posted his Roland concept arts (as he appeared in Pre-Alpha before rework).my work on Roland from GIGANTIC! This version of... - Gorrem Art (Tumblr) In July 2018 concept artist Vinod Rams posted initial and redesign concept arts,Vinod Rams — Gigantic > Roland while hero's gameplay (in one of the recent core test builds of the game) was shown at Farewell Stream.GoGigantic - [Gigantic Farewell Livestream - Twitch] In much older (dated to 2016), but leaked in the same day with the stream, core test build Roland already uses new model (without textures) and set of animations, but has middle-Alpha skill set. Abilities Roland/Alpha|Pre-Alpha Roland/Mid-Alpha|Mid-Alpha Roland/Rework|Rework Talents Descriptions of talents are taken from leaked core test build, dated to 2016. *'Explosive Bolas' RMB/LT: Bolas now explode, affecting enemies in a larger area. *'Winding Winch' Q/LB: Grappling Hook has reduced cost and cooldown on environment hits. *'Droning On and On' E/RB: Scout Drone can travel farther and has double . Scraped talents, which were part of older talent system: *'Scattershot' LMB/RT: Blunderbuss sends out more shrapnel. *'Big Shot' 50% faster gain from Blunderbuss RMB/LT shots. Lore With game's official announce Roland gives an impression of typical bounty hunter with big game hunter aesthetic. His early quote description was: “Firing the first shot is good, but firing the last shot is even better.” Over the course of development he slowly became a ‘gadget hero’, which of course affected his character: new Roland has a mechanical left arm, which can launch grappling hook, bolas or scout drone. It is unknown how Roland got it. According to concept artist Vinod Rams, Roland is an ex-cop from Sky City, turned bounty hunter.ArtStation - Roland, Vinod Rams At Farewell Stream Roland's short hero description was shown: *He was just as hard-hearted before he lost the arm. Now he just has more reach. Lore notes that appear in final version of the game: *'The Adventurer VI:' **He was relentless. If Beckett ever stayed too long in one place, she knew the bounty hunter would find her. **The bounty hunter didn't care if she was guilty. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it. *'The Ruffian V:' **“Ramsay isn't at the top of my bounty list... but he's pretty close.” – Roland Another lore note could've be found on official web site under Imani's focus ability:GoGigantic.com - Imani *'Kill Shot:' “I swear Imani can see through both eyes. She just wears the eyepatch to preserve her sharp vision for 'special targets.'” – Roland Skins In game's text file can be found placeholders for Roland's Fortune Cards (missing 6th card) and basic skins, all titled as “The Bounty Hunter”. Skin placeholders share same lore description: *“You can run if you want. Won't make a difference.” – Roland Roland was planned to have at least 2 more sets of skins: *“Nightwatch”, which hints on his Sky City “police” past; its details are very similar to ones of HK's “Heavy Gear” skin; *“Demon Hunter”, which already had a draft model and obviously was planned to be released with The Infernal Hunt update, with 2 color variants being identical to ones of Ezren Ghal's “Opulent” skin. For screenshots and concept arts see: Media. Media Gallery Screenshots Roland_old_stream_01.png|Early Roland in Raid prototype trailer Roland_old_stream_02.png|Early Roland in Raid prototype trailer Roland_old_stream_03.png|Roland in latter Raid prototype trailer Roland_Margrave_trailer.png|Roland in Gigantic Announce Trailer GiganticScreenshot-Roland.jpg|Pre-Alpha promo screenshot Roland new leak.png|Roland with new model in leaked core test build Roland_new_stream_01.png|Roland as he was shown at Farewell Stream (stats, default skin) Roland_new_stream_02.png|Abilities Roland_new_stream_03.png|“Demon Hunter” skin Roland_new_stream_04.png|Second color variant Roland_new_stream_05.png|Third color variant Concept arts Initial design used in Raid ; artist – Vinod Rams 80_OldRoland_roughs.jpg|Rough sketches 81_OldRoland_Final.jpg|Final concept art 82_OldRoland_FinalDetails.jpg|Details 83_OldRoland_Bola.jpg|Bola gun 83_OldRoland_gadget.jpg|Gadgets 83_OldRoland_colors.jpg|Color variants Raid_heroes_art.jpg|On early art of Raid heroes Later designs used in Gigantic Roland_concept_old_final.png|Final concept art of early design by Devon Cady-Lee Vinod-rams-41-gunner-new-roughs.jpg|Rough sketches of new design by Vinod Rams Vinod-rams-40-gunner-new-final.jpg|Final concept art of new design by Vinod Rams Vinod-rams-41c-gunner-skin-nightwatch-final.jpg|“Nightwatch” skin concept art by Vinod Rams Vinod-rams-41b-gunner-demonhunter-final-lightened.jpg|“Demon Hunter” skin concept art by Vinod Rams Miscellaneous Hero roland.png|“Alpha” model render Joseph-pikop-27q-gigantic-render-roland.jpg|“Alpha” highpoly model by Joe Pikop ArtStation - Good Old Roland!, Joseph Pikop Gunner_HeroTile1-216x300.jpg|Art used as placeholder portrait in Alpha and core test builds Gigantic Datamining – Meet Roland Hero – Smite Datamining Roland.png|Button Roland 1920x1080.jpg|Wallpaper Roland_Leaves_for_‘Reinvention’.jpg|Art for a post, announcing Roland's rework Roland_april_2.png|April Fools teaser of Roland's redesign Roland_april_1.png|April Fools teaser of Roland's redesign Video Gigantic Announce Trailer Gigantic Alpha - Roland Gameplay HD References Category:Unreleased heroes